


No I Don't

by BlueberryRainbow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, And crush... I guess, As of Chapter 27 the following tags are issued, Hurt, I blame sora and ollie, I think?, Its not really graphic? But its not not graphic?, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Objective mentions of violence, Other, Screw comfort, Stockholm Syndrome, Very objective mentions of rape, Yandere Blue, currently on hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 15,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryRainbow/pseuds/BlueberryRainbow
Summary: Maybe Stretch should have known one day Blue would snap...A jovial get-together turns sour when news reaches the skeletons of Razz's dissappearance.It's like he just vanished. And Slim won't rest until his brother is found.Meanwhile, Blue is getting just what he's always wanted. So what if a few strings have to be pulled to keep it?(So I finally fixed the summary.)(Warning for absolute garbage in the first chapter.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ollie_oxen_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/gifts), [Sora_Tayuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tayuya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you love him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510580) by [ollie_oxen_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free). 



> I honestly don't want to take responsibility for this so I'm blaming Sora and Ollie.
> 
> If you haven't read the heartwrenching yet wonderful "you love him" you really should.
> 
> And check the comments for Sora's bit in this mess.

 To say it was a surprise that Razz had stopped answering texts would be a stretch. Honestly, it wasn't even concerning that no one saw him for a few days. He liked his privacy and barely spoke to the rest of the skeletons.

What concerned them was when Slim showed up to a movie night at the Underfell brothers' house frantically asking everyone if they had seen Razz. Demanding to know where he was, did anyone know where he'd gone. Of course, no one did. They had all figured he was brooding at home, angrily cooking or just going about his life in his own universe. But Slim would know if he was.

"Guys, please! One of you has to know where he is! He hasn't come home and Alphys hasn't seen him neither has Undyne and what if he's hurt or- or-" Slim was on the verge of tears, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Slim, hey, calm down. We'll find him. And I'm sure he's fine," Cream said, hugging Slim in a show of reassurance.

"Where and when did you last see him?" Fell asked, taking charge of the situation.

"A couple days after the fair. I... I thought he was staying with Alphys. He does that sometimes and I just figured he'd be back soon but he's not and I should have called Alphys! He could be dead and it's my fault!" The frenzied skeleton wailed.

"Relax, it's not your fault. We'll find him. Do you know where he was?" Fell calmly continued his questions.

"He said he was going to Underswap to see Blue. But, what if he never got there? Or what if he put the wrong coordinates in?"

"Let's stay optimistic for now, ok? If he was going to Underswap he's either there or back in Swapfell," Stretch offered.

"If it helps, I haven't seen him since our date. I think he went back to Swapfell already," Blue said, finally speaking after being rather quiet the whole time.

"That narrows it down even more. Razz is probably somewhere in Swapfell," Comic brought up.

"Well, there are only so many places he can be," Fell said, patting Slim's shoulder.

It was agreed that everyone would meet in Swapfell the next day to look for Razz. Movie night was off, there was too much tension for anyone to relax. Goodbyes were said and the skeletons parted ways.

Slim got to his universe and went straight to work searching for Razz. He would start by asking around and then check in places he knew Sans would likely be.

Comic was right, Razz was probably somewhere in the universe. Slim just had to find him before something bad could happen to his beloved brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to alternate between the others and these two from chapter to chapter.
> 
> Remember the tags? Yeah, you know that big one "Rape/Non-Con"? It comes up (not in detail, but still) in this chapter.
> 
> Be good to yourselves.

Something very bad was happening to Razz.

How he had even gotten into this predicament, he didn't know.

(You trusted him.)

It had been a normal day. He had even been in a good mood, excited to see Blue. Almost craving the warmth he felt in his soul while he was around the other.

(The only thing you're craving now is freedom.)

And he had ended up here instead.

(You have to get out.)

In this... room.

(This prison.)

Razz sighed, staring at the door. He didn't bother trying to get out of his chains now. It was useless, they weren't coming off. He remembered what happened the first day when he tried to get out of them.

(How long has it been?)

"Razz! I'm home!" Blue sang from the front door. Razz could hear him coming up the stairs.

(Can hear him getting closer and closer and you have to run, fight,  _anything_!)

Razz just stared up at Blue as the door opened, squinting against the burst of light that came from it.

"Come on, Razz. It's rude not to say hello!" Blue said, his tone cheerful but hiding a warning.

"Hello, Blue," Razz mumbled. Blue beamed at him, eyes morphing into stars.

"Very good, honey! I'm going to start on dinner and then we can have some fun, okay?"

"O-okay."

(Oh God no.)

Blue closed the door again and left. After a few moments the sound of clanging pots was coming from the kitchen.

Razz deemed it safe enough to cry for now. Might as well knock it out now. Blue would be mad if he started crying while they...

(While he hurts you and humiliates you and-)

While they play.

Might as well get some tears out. There would inevitably be more afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Sora, here we go.
> 
> I hope some of these scenes are familiar.

Minutes morphed into days and Razz was nowhere to be found. His dissappearance was afftecting everyone, Slim most of all.

It was pretty obvious he hadn't been sleeping well. He barely responded to texts, spending every second of the day searching for his brother.

It was in the middle of one such search that he came across something very interesting.

There had never been a return to their universe after Razz went to Underswap.

_That little shit was lying._

Angrily, Slim punched in the coordinates for Underswap, prepared to confront Blue.

Hoo, boy, he was going to give him a taste of a real Swapfell-style interrogation-

At least... if the machine actually worked.

"Damn it!" Slim screamed, kicking it.

Fine. He'd get to Underswap later.

"Maybe his brother knows what the hell all this is..." he growled, plugging in the coordinates for Underfell. This time, the machine roared to life and he was standing in a different shed.

 Stretch had moved in with Fell a few days after Razz went missing. Fell said he wanted to make sure Stretch was safe. As for Blue, he stayed in Underswap.

Slim pounded on the door not stopping even after hearing someone inside shout "I'm coming, calm down".

Stretch opened the door, annoyed look melting away once he saw Slim.

"Hey, man. Come on in," he stepped aside to allow the other entry.

"Hi. So, when was the last time you saw my bro?" Slim tried to keep his voice level, not wanting to scare Stretch.

"I'm not sure. Probably the fair. Why?"

"Because I checked our machine's log and there is no record of him coming back from Underswap."

"Uh-huh. So you think he might be stuck there?" Stretch asked, not liking the way the conversation was headed.

"Yeah. Or he never left your house. When was the last time you spoke to your brother?" Slim asked.

"The day I moved- look, if you're implying something about Blue why don't you get the fuck out of this house?" Stretch snapped.

Slim sighed, suddenly looking crushed.

"I'm sorry, Stretch. I'm just... really worried about Sans," Slim said softly.

"Yeah, well, my bro and I had nothing to do with it!" Stretch retorted, still mad.

"Yeah... I'll just go home now. Please tell me if you find out anything," he mumbled, turning around and leaving.

Stretch watched him go, somewhat guilty about yelling at him. He couldn't imagine what the other was going through.

_Skeleton whores_

**_Stretch_ ** _opened a chat at 2:57 pm_

**_Comic_ ** _joined the conversation!_

**_Red_ ** _joined the conversation!_

**_Fell_ ** _joined the conversation!_

**_Stretch:_ ** _have you guys talked to my bro recently?_

**_Comic:_ ** _no. why?_

**_Red:_ ** _not for a while_

**_Fell:_ ** _Not recently. Why do you ask?_

**_Stretch:_ ** _he hasnt been answering my texts or my calls_

**_Fell:_ ** _You don't suppose something happened to him, do you?_

**_Stretch:_ ** _maybe. i dont know_

**_Comic:_ ** _he has been pretty quiet..._

**_Red:_ ** _you think the kid is at it again?_

**_Stretch:_ ** _i hope not_

**_Fell:_ ** _What kid?_

**_Red:_ ** _dont worry about it bro_

**_Fell:_ ** _Are you three hiding something?_

**_Red_ ** _has left the conversation!_

**_Fell:_ ** _And the rest of you?_

**_Comic_ ** _has left the conversation!_

**_Stretch_ ** _has left the conversation!_

**_Fell:_ ** _..._

**_Fell_ ** _left the conversation!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And alas, the group chat rises.
> 
> I'm sorry I used its magnificence for this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day. I have no self control.
> 
> Also the mentions of violence be in here. Very vague and mostly implied, but still.

Razz didn't want to miss Blue during the day. He didn't want to miss him at all. He wanted to hate him, really.

(You do. You hate him so much. Look what he's done to you!)

But he did. Razz missed him when he was gone and lit up when he came home at the end of the day.

(Stop thinking like that! You hate him! He hurt you!)

Blue was his whole world. The only person he had to live for.

(Papyrus, Alphys, Un-)

Blue truly loved him.

(No he-)

Blue kept him safe from anyone who would hurt him. Blue gave him a place to stay and lighter chains and even a nice poster.

(Are you hearing yourself?)

Blue loved him. And Razz loved Blue.

It was the two of them. Forever. That was how it was always meant to be.

 (No. No. No.)

There came a sound from outside. A knock at the door.

"Sans?" A voice called.

Razz wondered who they were looking for.

"Sans! It's me, Papyrus! Come on out!" The voice kept calling for "Sans".

Who is Sans?

(You are! You are! Y-)

This person was looking for someone who didn't live there.

Razz almost wanted to yell at them that there was no "Sans" here. But, Blue had taught him not to speak without prompting or permission.

(Through long, drawn-out nights of pain. When all you can do is cry and scream and beg for him to stop but he never does. He just keeps hurting you and you need to get away but you c-)

Razz decided to keep quiet and wait for the person outside to leave instead.

"Sans?" The voice asked again.

Razz stayed silent, not even daring to move.

Finally, the person sighed and there was no more noise. They must have left.

Razz calms down, shifting to a more comfortable position.

(As though anything is comfortable being stuck here.)

Razz shook his head. He was meant to be here. Blue said so.

Still. Something the stranger from outside had said was bothering him.

He couldn't, for the life of him, remember where he'd heard the name "Sans" before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.... Fun.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a sort of retelling of "you love him" but in Slim's point of view. If you haven't read the original work, now would be a good time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to chill.
> 
> Nah....
> 
> So, this is where the violence gets violent. Still not overly graphic, but it'll be described for freakin' once.
> 
> Reminder, please read "you love him" before this as this is similar but a little different.
> 
> So go read it to get your tears out.

 "Finally!" Slim cheered as the machine brought him to Underswap.

Razz had to be here. There was nowhere else left.

Filled with determination, he marched to the house so similar to his own.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Slim kicked the door open, not caring that Blue might hear him.

_Let him come._

 Fortunately, he wasn't home.

Slim scoured the downstairs area before taking his search upstairs.

Nothing in Stretch's room. That only left Blue's.

He opened the door, going straight for the closet. He swung the door open and-

And there was Razz. There was Sans. There was his brother.

"Oh God... Sans! What did he do to you?" Slim cried, shocked at the sight of his brother.

Razz just stared emptily at him, blinking.

"I'm so sorry, Sans. I'm so sorry," Slim whispered, picking the smaller up and holding him close.

Razz didn't make a sound. Barely moved at all.

Slim kept whispering apologies as he took them to the machine, punching in the coordinates to take them home.

There was the sound of a blaster loading and Slim didn't even have time to process it before the machine was blasted to the other side of the shed.

"Oh, hi, Slim! I haven't seen you in a while, huh?" Blue giggled, unsettlingly cheerful.

Slim set Razz on the floor, turning to confront the skeleton behind him.

"You know, I've been thinking about getting someone to keep Razz company, maybe you. But now... well, maybe Papy is a better fit," Blue spoke as though it were a normal conversation. As though anything about it was normal or ok.

Slim didn't respond, instead loading a blaster of his own and firing with the full intention to kill.

Blue easliy jumped out of the way, still smiling like this was a training session.

"Razz, come here, darling," Blue said calmly, beckoning him with a finger.

_As though he were calling a dog._

What was even worse was how Razz responded to it. His wonderful brother actually got up and started to walk to the one who had done this to him.

Slim held out an arm to keep Razz from going to that freak.

"Honestly, Slim. I didn't want to do this..." Blue said, shaking his head.

Slim growled, launching a wave of bones at Blue which embedded themselves in the wall behind him.

"You should have stayed in Swapfell."

Slim didn't have time to panic or wonder how Blue had gotten behind him. Didn't have time to say goodbye to his brother, however much of Sans that was left.

There was just the sound of a blaster, pain, and nothing more than an empty darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for writing this.
> 
> ARGH! SLIM! NOOO!
> 
> But, seriously, it hurt to make this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will be on the rest of the skeles, I'm afraid. I'll try to make the next chapter on Razz and Blue a little longer to compensate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, this is a different story from "you love him". I've said it before, I'll say it again. Please go read it!!
> 
> Well... Since our previous narrator for the rest of these boneheads has been lost, we are now following Stretch.
> 
> Also, please let me know about any typos you find. I wrote most of this at 6 in the morning without my glasses. Because some of us don't have normal lives. And we lock ourselves in a room at least two times a day to cough up angst for you!
> 
> I skip meals for this s***.

_Skeleton whores_

**_Red_ ** _opened a chat at 3:54 pm_

**_Comic_ ** _has joined the conversation!_

**_Cream_ ** _has joined the conversation!_

**_Stretch_ ** _has joined the conversation!_

**_Red:_ ** _has anyone heard from slim?_

**_Cream:_ ** _Not since last week. I think he's still looking for Razz._

**_Comic:_ ** _nah_

**_Stretch:_ ** _nope. why?_

**_Red:_ ** _we were supposed to meet up at the house today and hes not here_

**_Red:_ ** _he isnt picking up his phone either_

**_Cream:_ ** _O-O_

**_Stretch:_ ** _hes probably still searching around swapfell_

**_Comic:_ ** _i dont know. he usually answers his phone_

_**Cream:** Maybe someone should go check on him..._

**_Red:_ ** _probably. ill head over there as soon as this dumb machine decides to work ._._

**_Comic:_ ** _ill take a look at it_

**_Red:_ ** _thnx bb_

**_Comic:_ ** _has left the conversation!_

**_Cream_ ** _has left the conversation!_

**_Stretch:_ ** _ill try calling him_

**_Red:_ ** _thanks_

**_Stretch:_ ** _no problem_

**_Red_ ** _has left the conversation!_

**_Stretch_ ** _left the conversation!_

Stretch opened Slim's contact and hit the green phone button.

"Hello! This is Papyrus, I'm not here right now, but be sure to leave a message!"

There was a beep and nothing more.

"Hey, Slim. It's Stretch. We're worried about you. Please call me back," Stretch left his message and hung up.

So Slim didn't answer his phone. That didn't mean something terrible happened. It was probably dead. Or Slim just wanted to be alone and turned it off.

No big deal.

Stretch groaned, leaning back against the couch. It was too stiff. Not like his back in Underswap.

Maybe he should try calling his brother again. Not because he was worried, but to make sure Blue was doing ok without him.

.... And because Stretch was worried.

"You have reached the Magnificent Sans! Unfortunately, I'm not available right now. Please leave a message!"

So Blue wasn't answering his phone at a time when both Slim and Razz had apparently dropped off the grid.

No big deal.

Maybe he should just call Alphys. If Sans really was doing ok, she would know.

"Alphys speaking," came the gruff response on the other end. She had picked up on the first ring as always.

"Hey. It's Papyrus. Have you been talking to Sans lately?" Stretch asked, relieved that someone was acting normal for a change.

"Yeah! He's been over for training every other day!" Alphys shouted.

Stretch held his phone a little farther away from his head.

"Thanks, Al. Would you tell him to call me when you see him?" Stretch practically felt the worry lifting off his soul.

 "Sure thing, punk!"

Alphys' tone suddenly became more serious.

"And... Paps, you really should come back here. Sans hasn't been acting like himself. I think he misses you."

"Thanks for letting minnow. I'll drop by tomorrow. I just have to do one thing first," Stretch said, the feeling of worry being replaced by guilt.

"Make sure you do. Later, Paps!"

"Bye, Alphys."

The call cut off not two seconds after the words left his mouth.

This whole situation was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Too many things were going on at once.

So, yeah, he'd check on Sans. Tomorrow.

Today, he needed to hit the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this bordering on 200 hits? XD
> 
> Anyways. More of Razz and Blue as promised.
> 
> Seriously, some of these chapters are painful to write.

Blue had been pacing for a while, muttering to himself about things Razz didn't understand. Honestly, it was rather nervewracking for him. He kept feeling like he had done something to upset Blue.

(And won't that be a problem? Blue will hurt you if he's upset.)

Razz watched the agitated skeleton with wide eyes, hoping that the other wouldn't punish him for whatever seemed to be upsetting Blue.

"Razz! Are you even listening?" Blue snapped, hands on his hips.

Razz jumped in surprise. Had Blue been talking to him? He had been so lost in thought he hadn't been listening.

(You have to run. Get away now before he hurts you! Go, go, go, g-)

"Oh, nevermind. I suppose I've been rambling for a bit. I asked if you're lonely when I'm away," Blue said, sounding exasperated.

"Y-yes. I miss you while you're g-gone," Razz said, knowing what Blue wanted to hear.

"Figured as much. Well, never fear, my love! I have decided to get you someone to be with during the day," Blue declared.

"What? B-but I only want t-to be with you!" Razz blurted out before he could think better of it.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Blue growled, suddenly very close to Razz.

Razz shook his head quickly, leaning away from Blue almost subconsciously.

"As I was saying. I'm getting you a roommate wether you want one or not. Last time I checked, it wasn't up to you, anyways," Blue said, his tone much colder than it had been initially.

Razz nodded. It was probably safer not to say anything for a while. Not while Blue was upset.

Blue sighed, announcing he was going to train. Again, Razz did nothing but nod.

Blue led him back to the closet and locked those chains around his wrists once again.

"Goodbye, Razz. I'll see you later," Blue chirped, waving.

"Bye, Blue," Razz said softly.

Blue grinned at him and the door was closed with a click.

Razz leaned back against one wall of his room and stared at the poster hung up on the opposite side.

It was a beautiful picture, really. The colors almost hypnotizing.

(Not that you'll ever see a real one. Not in here.)

Razz remembered after that strange monster had come and tried to take him, he had been so scared that Blue would take the poster away as punishment.

(He's taken much worse from you.)

And he remembered feeling relieved when all Blue did was scold him about going with other monsters.

(Sure. All he did before that night when he-)

Blue was so kind to him. So good.

(So cruel. So awful.)

Razz loved Blue just as much as Blue loved him back.

(No. No y-)

Blue loved him. Blue was good to him. Razz was happy.

(Don't you-)

Blue had to love him. What other reason would there be to keep him here?

(To keep you as a-)

Love could be the only explanation. And Razz had long since accepted that.

(Listen to m-)

Razz was happy with Blue.

(Stop stop STOP! LISTEN TO-)

Blue was the only one he loved.

(He k-)

_Blue loved him._

(Please liste-)

And Razz was okay with that.

He smiled happily at the poster.

It really was a beautiful picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the frick, me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I may not post more than this chapter today. Not because I don't want to, but because school is coming back around and I have some preparations to deal with.
> 
> And here comes the angst-plane!

_Skeleton whores_

**_Razz_ ** _opened a chat at 4:35 pm_

**_Stretch_ ** _has joined the conversation!_

**_Cream_ ** _has joined the conversation!_

**_Red_ ** _has joined the conversation!_

**_Comic_ ** _has joined the conversation!_

**_Fell_ ** _has joined the conversation!_

**_Razz:_ ** _guys this is slim. i found my bros dust clothes and phone in my universe. he died and i wasnt fast enough to find him. its over. please dont try to stop me._

**_Stretch:_ ** _hold up! think about this!_

**_Razz_ ** _has left the conversation!_

**_Comic:_ ** _does anyone know where he is?_

**_Red:_ ** _he hasnt said anything to me_

**_Cream:_ ** _Me neither._

**_Stretch:_ ** _same here_

**_Fell:_ ** _He's almost definitely in Swapfell._

**_Red:_ ** _then lets fckin go_

**_Red_ ** _has left the conversation!_

**_Fell_ ** _has left the conversation!_

**_Cream_ ** _has left the conversation!_

**_Comic_ ** _has left the conversation!_

**_Stretch_ ** _has left the conversation!_

Everyone was in Swapfell within the next five minutes, anxiously searching for Slim. But it seemed like he had just vanished. There was no construct and no dust.

"You know... he sent that message a while ago. And finding a quiet place and setting up a construct doesn't take all that long," Comic said after it became clear Slim wasn't near his home.

"He can't actually be..." Cream trailed off, his constant positivity seemingly wore off.

There was a heavy silence that threatened to crush them all.

"Let's go home, guys. Staying here won't fix anything," Fell said, after a moment.

"R-right," Cream mumbled, wiping away a few tears.

After another minute or so of silence, and the group left the universe now devoid of their friends.

Stretch sighed, lying on the couch next to Red.

"How did this even happen?" Red asked no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Stretch gave him a curious look.

"All this. Razz and Slim. And... just everything," Red said, gesturing openly to the world.

"I don't know. Maybe... maybe connecting the universes wasn't such a good idea, after all," Stretch muttered.

"Yeah. Makes you wonder, huh?"

"It does."

The two sat in silence, each thinking about the events of the day.

"Shit!" Stretch excalimed out of nowhere.

"What's wrong, man?" Red asked, jumping a bit.

"Blue doesn't know yet. Ooohhh fuck. I don't want to tell him that Razz is dead. He'll be crushed," Stretch groaned.

"Right. Well, he deserves to know as much as we do. You can't exactly protect him from this one," Red pointed out.

"I know, I know. I'll probably be there a while. I'm not just going to tell him and leave, you know?" Stretch said with a sigh.

"Yeah. I'll tell my bro where you are," Red offered.

Stretch nodded in thanks and went to the shed to fire up the machine.

Underswap, Post-Pacifist Route 78.

The machine rumbled and Stretch was back home.

Only... the shed was different. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought he was in Swapfell. What with the holes in one wall, the marks from a blaster firing by another, and the machine bashed against the far side of the shed. Not to mention the...

Oh God.

That looked like dust on the floor.

Stretch gulped and left the shed. At least the outside looked about the same.

He knocked on the door of the house.

"Sans! Are you home?" Stretch called, hoping that Blue wasn't with Alphys.

"Coming, Papy!" Blue shouted from inside.

The door swung open and there was Blue.

"I'm so glad you came!" Blue excalimed and hugged Stretch tightly.

"Heh... yeah, bro. There's something I have to tell you," Stretch said, almost wanting to leave.

"What is it, Papy?" Blue asked, the stars leaving his eyes.

"It's that... well, Slim and Razz are... dead," Stretch mumbled, half hoping Blue didn't hear him.

"Oh, I know, Papy! Well, at least I know Slim is!" Blue giggled, his eyes turning back to stars.

Stretch froze.

What did Blue say?

"It's great that you came, though. I was beginning to think you wouldn't!"

What did that mean?

"Good night, Papy!"

Stretch didn't even notice the bone before it smacked him behind the head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, kiddos.
> 
> Unfortunately (for y'all anyways), I'm making this chapter now with 98% less Blue. Purely because I had blueberries for breakfast and I want to appreciate them.

Razz stared at the sleeping monster lying next to him.

This must be his roommate. The one Blue said he'd get.

Well, the other monster hadn't woken up yet. And he didn't seem too bad. Maybe he could talk to Razz while Blue was away. It wouldn't be the same, but it would be a decent replacement.

Razz kept looking at him, going over his features.

He didn't have scars like Razz. And he didn't look like Blue.

Actually, he looked a little like the stranger that had tried to take Razz a few days ago. Only softer and more round.

A sharp gasp came from the other and he shot upright.

Razz jumped, hitting his back against the wall. The larger skeleton turned his head to look at him.

"Razz?!" The new monster cried.

That... didn't make sense. How did his new roommate know his name?

"Razz, what are you doing here?" The monster asked, reaching to grab him.

Razz pressed himself into a corner, as far as he could get from the other.

The skeleton paused, moving a bit farther from Razz.

"Razz? It's me. Stretch," the monster, Stretch, said.

"I don't- I don't know you," Razz whispered, not moving an inch.

"What? That doesn't make any-" Stretch cut himself off with a sigh.

Razz stared at Stretch, not sure which one of them was crazy because he had never met this monster before.

"You really don't remember me?"

"N-no. I'm sorry."

"I guess we didn't talk all that much. What about Slim? Do you remember that name?" Stretch tried.

"No. 'M sorry," Razz mumbled, not liking these questions. They made him feel... lost.

"Papyrus? You don't remember him?" Stretch continued, oblivious to the smaller's discomfort.

Razz shook his head.

"Cream? Comic? Red? Fell?"

Razz kept shaking his head, his eyelights going out.

"You don't know anyone?"

"O-only Blue. Only Blue," Razz whispered.

Stretch gave him a mortified look.

"Did Blue... take you here?" Stretch asked, sick to his metaphorical stomach.

"Y-yes. He loves me. I'm happy with him. I love him," Razz said, nodding.

"Oooohh God. Oh what the fuck?" Stretch groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"D-don't swear," Razz told him, knowing how Blue felt about swearing.

Stretch's head shot up, staring at Razz like he had sprouted a third arm.

"P-please," Razz added on. He didn't want to anger his roommate.

"What the hell happened to you? What did he do?!" Stretch's voice rose.

Razz leaned away from him as much as he could.

"He loves me and he t-takes care of me. And we p-play sometimes. When I'm bad h-he hurts me but I know I d-deserve it. Please don't be m-mad," Razz whimpered, trembling.

"Hey, it's alright, Razz. I'm not mad. Not at you," Stretch said soothingly.

Razz didn't say anything. He didn't trust himself enough to speak.

Stretch sighed and leaned against the door, closing his eyes. He didn't say anything else after that.

The two skeletons sat in the darkness of the closet, not another word was uttered.

It felt like hours passed before there was a sound other than their breathing.

Razz had moved so he could look at his poster. And his chains rattled as he shifted.

Stretch opened his eyes and stared dead at the cuffs around Razz's wrists.

"What... are those?" Stretch asked.

Razz looked up at him and traced Stretch's gaze back to his chains.

"M-my chains. So I can't l-leave without Blue. They used to b-be bigger. But I was g-good a-and Blue changed them," Razz said softly, smiling at the circles of metal.

Stretch stared at him with that strange look. Like he didn't know what Razz was saying.

"You'll p-probably get some s-soon."

Stretch didn't answer, choosing to close his eyes and sleep instead.

That was fine with Razz. This new monster made him uncomfortable with all his questions.

Razz didn't like the names he'd said. He didn't like them one bit.

They left a bad taste in his mouth like the other one had.

Sans.

Razz hated that name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun.
> 
> Welp, I'm sorry but this is probably going to be the only update of the day.
> 
> I have to work on more school things.
> 
> I'll try to put up two chapters tomorrow.
> 
> Don't hold your breath, though. You'll suffocate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *plans to get a few chapters written*  
> My mind: Yeah, but we could watch the Lion King instead.  
> Me: I have to get this done. Shush.  
> My mind: *already playing it*
> 
> Seriously, there was no update yesterday or the day before because I was watching the Lion King, Thor, and Megamind. And cleaning, a ridiculous amount of cleaning..
> 
> But, I'll try to make this a longer chapter to compensate.
> 
> Welp, we're following Fell now.

There was something off about the dissappearance of Slim and Razz.

Not death, no. No dust means no death, Fell knew that much.

Besides the utter lack of evidence that Slim had carried out a suicide or even found Razz's dust, that still left a few unanswered questions.

Why did he text the group on Razz's phone instead of his own? Why did Razz have his phone on him if they hadn't been able to reach him in fifteen days? And, if Razz really was dead, who had killed him? Why?

It just didn't add up.

Fell sighed, opening the door to the shed and stepping back into his universe. He had just returned from a visit to Undertale.

Despite what Fell thought, most of the others had already accepted that the two brothers from Swapfell were gone.

Cream in particular was having a hard time moving on.

So, naturally, the Great and Terrible Papyrus offered his cooking skills and presence as comfort.

It had been a minor success as Cream had smiled throughout their cooking session. At least it had lifted his spirits for a while.

Of course, now Fell had to make sure Stretch and his brother were doing fine.

He unlocked the front door and swung it open.

"Hey, bro," Red said from his spot on the couch.

"Hello, brother. He-" Fell cut off his greetings when he realized that the other lazybones wasn't with Red on the couch.

"Stretch went to Underswap to tell Blue 'bout Razz and Slim. He'll be back in a few days," Red explained.

"And you didn't try to stop him?" Fell demanded, instantly worried for his partner.

"No. Why would I? Come on, Paps, it's Underswap. That place is cuddlier than Cream's place," Red pointed out.

"Even so. I don't like Stretch being in places where I can't protect him," Fell growled.

"He's just checking on his bro," Red mumbled.

"Whatever. I'll give him three days before I go after him," Fell declared, leaving the room.

"Where're you going?" Red asked.

"To think things over with the only sane person around," Fell said simply.

"And who is that?"

"Myself, damn it!"

Red shook his head as Fell slammed the door behind him.

This whole situation just didn't feel right.

And blindly accepting it was against Fell's nature.

Fell stepped back into the shed.

There had to be something else at work. There had to be something more.

Even if, in the end, it was true. There had to be something left.

_No dust, no death._

The machine booted up, preparing to take him to Swapfell.

Fell knew that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took WAY longer than it should have.


	11. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I like writing inner dialogue.
> 
> Also because I feel bad for not updating for two days and I really wanted to write a chapter like this.
> 
> This chapter is in Blue's point of view.
> 
> I will probably never write something like this again, though.

_I love you, Blue._

Razz had said that time and time again. Each moment bringing elation into Blue's day.

_I'm happy here._

His love had told him.

And that just made it all better, didn't it?

It made every moment with Razz special. It made all the trouble he went through, all the precautions and plans and the dust he had to get out of his clothes, worth it.

It made the weight of LV on his soul a little lighter.

Because after days of fighting and arguing, Razz finally accepted his love.

Razz accepted that Blue loved him more than anything.

More than his pathetic 'morals' of the past. More than the airy feeling of an innocent soul.

He loved Razz more than life itself.

Blue was a good guy. He tucked his shirt in every morning, went to work and training, came home and slept.

This was just a little slack on his end.

Besides, Razz was happy. He had said so himself many times.

How bad could it really be?

Slim was just being over dramatic.

That's all.

Papyrus was just confused. All that honey must be getting to him, ha!

That's all.

Razz was crying tears of happiness. He was screaming in excitement.

**_That's all._ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heavy breathing* I'm sorry I made you wait forever and a day. But school is starting in two days and I've spent every single day either crying or preparing my crap. I'll try to get a steady schedule ready for the school year by September but I'll probably be gone for October because I spend the month preparing for Spooky Night.
> 
> Aaaanyways...
> 
> I was initially planning on making this chapter on Stretch but... I couldn't think of anything. So, this one will be on Fell instead.

Everything about Swapfell was too calm. Too pristine. There was no dust, no construct, and no empty clothes pile (except for the one in Slim's room, but that one was too disgusting to be new).

It was like no one had even considered killing themself in the house. Or the shed for that matter.

Fell shook his head and went to check Razz's room for anything.

It turned out to be as useless as Slim's. Even more, probably. It seemed like Slim hadn't touched it since Razz vanished.

Fell sighed, closing the door and leaving the silent house.

There were other places that they could be.

He decided to check the shed one more time before taking his leave for the day. Just to be thorough.

Honestly, the shed looked about the same as his own. Some tools scattered on the floor, papers in messy stacks, a set of blueprints, and the machine all in about the same places.

"The logs!" Fell said to no one in particular.

Of course! Those had the records of whoever used the machine. With any luck, they were in the same place.

Fell pulled out his phone and dialed his brother's number.

"Hey, Paps," Red answered almost immediately, though by the sound of it, he had been napping before.

"Hello, brother. I need you to get to Swapfell as soon as possible," Fell ordered.

"Wha- Papyrus, what are you doing over there?" Red asked, sounding somewhat shocked as if they didn't have a trans-universal taxi in their shed.

"Sight-seeing. I'M INVESTIGATING, YOU IDIOT!" Fell shouted.

"Alright, alright. I'm on my way," Red grumbled.

"Good. And don't you dare fall asleep when I hang up!" Fell growled, ending the call.

A good twenty minutes passed before Red popped into existence next to Fell.

"Don't tell me it took you that long to walk to the shed and turn the machine on," Fell said with a sigh.

"Nah. It took me about two minutes to do that. I just rested my eyes for a little while before," Red smirked.

"I can't believe you sometimes.... Regardless, I need you to access the logs for this machine."

"Why? We all know what happened. Razz died an' Slim offed himself. Just let it go, Papyrus."

"I am not going to just let it go. Now are you going to be useful or will I have to call Comic?"

Red groaned and began typing God knows what. Eventually a long list of destinations lit up on the screen.

Most Recent Destination: Underswap Post-Pacifist Route 78

There was no return on record.

"Well shit," Red said as soon as the information sunk in.

"Sans. Where did you say Stretch was going, again?" Fell asked, his tone dripping with worry.

"Un-Underswap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short.
> 
> I'm sorry about all this. The next chapter will be better.
> 
> I hope so, anyways.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in forever I made a Frozen rhyme.  
> For the first time in forever I finally have free time!!
> 
> So, here, have another chapter.
> 
> Also. I finally figured out an actual plan for this thing. Now featuring a Less-Sad-Ending™.

Maybe Stretch should have seen this coming some day. Should have known that one day Blue would snap and do something insane.

Actually, Stretch knew it would happen. Only, he had expected Blue to do something 'rebellious'. Like try to get a tattoo.

Not kidnap someone.

Hell, Stretch hadn't even considered the concept of Blue having a dark side of any kind.

He didn't even think Blue was capable of attacking someone.

Yet there he was, in a closet. With Razz.

And Blue... Blue had been the cause of everything.

He had taken Razz, lied about it, killed Slim, and tricked Stretch into coming home.

The- the  _animal_ that did all that could not possibly be his brother.

But, Razz said otherwise.

Oh, God. Razz was a mess. The monster sitting across the closet from him was just a shell of the edgy, feirce Razz that he used to be. Now, he was just... there. He barely spoke at all, scolded Stretch for swearing (which was world-shattering in and of itself), and acted like being locked in a tiny room was the best thing that could possibly happen to him.

And what he said about Blue.

That Blue actually hurt him. That they would "play" (Stretch wasn't stupid, he knew what that could mean). Worst of all, how he claimed they loved each other. Like Blue had beaten that word into him to explain what was really just insanity.

Stretch groaned and slammed his head against the door, causing Razz to jump.

"Sorry," Stretch muttered, not even bothering to move his head.

"I-it's okay," Razz whispered.

"Why do you stutter so much?" Stretch asked, hoping for a conversation.

"I don't know..." Razz said with a shrug.

"You didn't stutter before."

"B-before?"

"Yeah. When we knew each other. You didn't stutter at all."

 "I didn't?"

"Nope. You were always so confident. You had a short temper, too. Always shouting at your brother," Stretch said with a smile.

"I have a brother?" Razz sounded like himself for the first time.

"Sure do. He and I were good friends," Stretch confirmed.

"Were?" Razz asked, the hope draining from his eyes.

Stretch didn't know what to say. He had just told Razz that Slim existed and now he had to tell him his brother was dead.

Razz had already figured out what Stretch was going to say.

"So he's g-gone, then?"

"I'm sorry," that was all Stretch could think to say.

"What was his name?"

"Slim. We called him Slim."

Razz nodded and fell silent.

And then it all went from bad to absolute shit because the front door opened.

The once familiar and almost calming sound of Blue running up the stairs seemed sinister to here as their captor approached the room.

"Y-you should move away f-from the door," Razz warned.

Stretch didn't respond and didn't move. He refused to be afraid of his own brother.

Though, in hindsight, he probably should have listened because as soon as the door opened he fell over.

"Papyrus, you should know better than to lean against a door!" Blue scolded, hopping away from him. The tone was so normal it almost hurt.

"Sorry, bro. I guess being shoved in a closet with someone who should be dead just does that to you," Stretch said flatly.

"Papy! That was rude!"

"Was it?"

"Brother. I am warning you," Blue growled in a way that just didn't fit him.

Stretch didn't answer, shocked.

Blue smiled at him and then looked up to address Razz.

"Hello, Razz. How did you two get along?" Blue asked pleasantly.

"Hi, Blue. W-we were fine," Razz responded immediately.

"That's good. He wasn't rude to you?"

"H-he swore once b-but that was it."

"Oh dear. That's not good, Papy. If you're going to live here I can't have you cursing," Blue said, sounding so... sad.

"I-it was only once," Razz pointed out.

Blue silenced him with a look.

"And apparently you've got Razz all worked up because I thought he knew better than to talk back," Blue hissed.

Razz ducked his head.

"Maybe talking to someone sane helps with that," Stretch said sarcastically.

"What are you implying, Papy?" Blue asked innocently.

Stretch was about to tell him exactly what he was "implying" when he glanced at Razz. The other looked nervous.

No, that wasn't the right word. He looked scared.

Razz had been with Blue longer, he must be scared for a reason.

"Nothing," Stretch said.

"That's great! Why don't we go to the kitchen and I'll make dinner?" Blue suggested (ordered, really).

Stretch shrugged and Razz nodded.

Blue was beaming as he unlocked Razz's chains and left the room. Razz didn't even hesitate to follow him.

Stretch waited a moment to breathe before getting up and following the two of them into this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter 6 days ago.
> 
> I just now finished it because I was writing one or two lines per day until today. Because today is the one day I can sit down and work on something other than Geometry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter two fvcking days ago in a good fvcking mood.
> 
> But, along with something else I was working on, this got put on hold because a wire in my mouth popped out.
> 
> So, now I sound even less coherent than usual and I didn't get this out on time.

"You don't really think there's something going on in Underswap, do ya?" Red asked, obviously trying to hide his anxiety.

"Think about it logically, Sans. Slim went there and didn't return. That was Razz's last known location. And when was the last time you heard from Blue?" Fell pointed out.

"I guess it's been a while. I hope the li'l guy is okay," Red mumbled.

"Stretch is almost definitely in danger. So is Blue if he isn't already dead."

"Gee, way to be optimistic. We don't know that it was in Underswap. Maybe Slim messed up the coordinates and ended up somewhere else."

"Perhaps. But, it is uncanny how they went to Underswap and just dropped off the face of the Earth."

"Maybe there's somethin' wrong with their machine. It's not like these are known for their reliability."

"STOP COMING UP WITH EXCUSES! WHAT IF IT WERE COMIC OUT THERE?!" Fell screamed, dropping his air of calm.

Red didn't know what to say.

Fell rarely exploded over anything but a stressful day of work. He had to be really worried to scream that loudly.

 "Alright, Paps. I'll call Stretch. If he doesn't answer, we'll head over there right now. Deal?" Red offered after a moment of heated silence.

Fell did nothing but nod.

Red pulled out his phone and opened Stretch's contact.

First ring...

He was probably busy with Blue.

Second ring...

After all, Razz meant a lot to Blue.

Third ring...

And Stretch wouldn't just leave his hrother hanging.

Four-

"Hello?" Stretch's voice came from the other end.

"Hey, man. How are things going over there?" Red asked, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Not sure. Good, all things considered. I mean, Blue's pretty crushed," the other said with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell him I say I'm sorry. How are you holding up? My bro's pretty worried 'bout you."

"I'm doing alright. Mostly trying to keep Blue's spirits up."

"Figured as much. Wanna talk to your boyfriend? 'Cause he's giving me a look," Red chuckled.

"...Sure. Okay," Stretch said.

Red tossed his phone to Fell.

Fell made a rather undignified squawk and just barely caught the meme-filled projectile.

"Hello, Stretch," Fell said, sounding as collected as ever.

"Hey, Fell," Stretch said, not sounding very threatened.

"How are you and your brother doing?" Fell asked.

"Eh, dunno. Blue isn't doing so hot. And I'm feeling a little down," Stretch mumbled.

"I understand. When do you think you'll be coming back?"

"Uh... I'm not sure yet, Fell."

"Can you give me an estimate?"

"No, Fell. I mean I'm not sure if I'm going back," Stretch said in a hurry.

"...What do you mean?" Fell whispered.

"I don't think leaving Blue alone is a good idea. He already lost two of his friends. I can't let him lose his brother, too," Stretch explained.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Fell. I just can't leave him here," Stretch said softly.

"Wait, hear me out, please. W-we can figure something out. Maybe he can live with-" Fell stopped as the call cut off.

Neither brother said anything. The only sound was the empty dial tone.

"What did he say?" Red asked, even though the answer was quite clear.

"He's... not coming back home. And, I understand and respect his decision," Fell said, going into full 'guard-mode', as Red called it. It was his way of coping.

"Wanna talk about it?" Red offered.

"Nonsense. We shouldn't waste time discussing feelings, we should be heading home," Fell said sharply.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay, Paps," Red sighed, switching the machine back to the main screen and taling them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeehhhhhh...
> 
> This chapter felt shitty even to me. I'm sorry about the shoddy ending.
> 
> I tried multitasking and it didn't work?


	15. Irma

Hoo boy. Here we go.

So, to catch you up if you don't watch the news, hurricane Irma is heading to Florida. And, as you may have figured out, that is going to suck. A lot.

I live in Florida...

This means I'm probably going to be without power for a while or in a different state. Obviously, the storm is going to be my main concern. I might (heavy might) be able to write something while the storm is in progress if I'm out of state.

Regardless, I hope those of you in the path of Irma stay safe and end up okay.

\- BR


	16. I Know It Hits Tonight But...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE HELL I'M LETTING ANYTHING GET IN THE WAY OF MY FUCKING WRITING.
> 
> NOBODY MESSES WITH ME AND GETS TO BE MENTIONED. YOU HEAR THAT, NATURE?! YOU AIN'T SHIT!
> 
> *heavy breathing* I went x games mode through this entire chapter. One more update until I inevitably lose power and disappear for a few days.

Getting to sit with Blue in the kitchen was always a treat. Razz loved watching him as he hummed and danced, yet still managed to prepare an amazing meal for them.

But... having Stretch there felt off.

Of course, Razz knew that Stretch would be with them from then on. He was living with the two of them now. And Razz was okay with that. Blue and Stretch were brothers.

Razz was the only one Blue truly loved. He was sure of that.

"Do you want one or two tacos?" Blue asked, snapping Razz from his thoughts.

"T-two, please," he said quickly. The larger number was always the right one. Wether it was two, seven, or eighty.

Blue nodded cheerfully, assembling the tacos and placing them on a plate.

"What about you, Papy?"

"Two," Stretch said flatly.

That was another thing that confused Razz about his roommate. He had introduced himself as Stretch, but Blue called him Papy.

Was Papy a nickname? It didn't sound much like Stretch.

(Papyr-)

It didn't matter.

"That's not how you ask for things," Blue scolded.

"Two, please," Stretch amended, his tone not changing.

"We'll have to work on that," Blue sighed.

 Regardless of Stretch's blatant disrespect, the tacos were made and Blue joined them at the table.

"Thank you, Blue," Razz said quietly, worried that Stretch might have ruined Blue's good mood. And, by extension, his patience.

"You're very welcome, love," Blue chirped, kissing him lightly on the cheek bone.

Razz smiled and began to eat his meal.

Delicious as always.

(Is it?)

"Papy," Blue prompted. He was expecting a thank you.

"Thanks," Stretch muttered.

Blue didn't grace that with a response.

The three of them ate in silence.

And then music began to play.

_"Somebody once told me-"_

Razz nearly fell out of his chair. Blue also seemed surprised. But, Stretch was just laughing.

Blue fumbled around in his pocket before pulling out the source of the noise.

"Oh, look, Papy. You have a call from Red," Blue announced.

"Yeah? Why don't you answer?" Stretch snapped.

"No, I think he wants to talk to you. Why don't you tell him how we're doing over here," Blue suggested, answering the call.

"How am I supposed to do that when you have the ph-" Stretch began, but was cut off when Blue began speaking in a perfect imitation of the other.

"Not sure. Good, all things considered. I mean, Blue's pretty crushed."

Razz was sitting still as a statue. This was new. New always left room for error. Room to mess up and anger Blue.

Stretch was like that. New.

He made weird things happen like sudden music. And he made Blue mad.

Razz didn't like that. Razz didn't like Stretch.

"Well, good news, Papy. We don't have to worry about Fell anymore!" Blue sang, beaming.

"Why did you do that?" Stretch whispered.

"Do what? Get rid of an annoying, brother-stealing thorn in my side? Because I want to," Blue growled.

"Why would you lie to him? You could've just told him-"

"That I've claimed both you and Razz as mine and he's never getting you back? Come on, Papyrus. You know exactly what he'd do if I said that. And, it'd be a real shame if I had to get rid of him," Blue said softly, his tone threatening.

Papyrus... Stretch had said that name before.

But, he had said it like it was someone else.

(Brother brother brother br-)

Maybe it's a common name.

"You wouldn't do that..."

"Just like I wouldn't do this? Just like I wouldn't get rid of the last idiot who came through here?" Blue asked.

Stretch didn't answer.

"I think that's it for dinner, then. What do you say we watch a movie?" Blue offered, smiling his beautiful (terrifying) smile.

Razz nodded.

He loved watching movies with Blue. They would cuddle together and watch whatever happened to be chosen.

Razz didn't care.

(You hate it. You hate him. You need to get out of here. You need to listen. Please, please lis-)

Just having Blue was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *thumbs up* Shat.
> 
> Here, take my crap and leave. I love you all and I shall drop an update as soon as I can!!
> 
> Stay rad, my dudes!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The power got knocked out at my house so I'm sitting on an ice pack in the dark.
> 
> Sometimes I hate Florida.
> 
> On the bright, I still have water and the generator powers the fridge. Plus, I opened my window during the storm like an (idiot) absolute boss.
> 
> Enough about that.
> 
> This chapter is on Underswap again because IT'S ALMOST 100 DEGREES IN HERE AND I DO WHAT I WANT.

"Which do you prefer, Thor or Avengers?" Blue asked, holding up the two cases.

Stretch stared blankly at the movies.

This was too normal. Too much like his brother to be okay.

"Whichever y-you want, Blue," Razz said, a vacant smile on his face.

"What do you think, Papy?" Blue asked, smiling cheerfully at Razz.

"I don't give a damn," Stretch muttered.

"Papyrus. What have I told you about swearing?" Blue spat, eyes flickering out.

"Not to do it. Funny thing is, I don't really care."

"Papyrus. Last chance."

Stretch didn't answer, choosing to glare at Blue instead.

"Please don't f-fight," Razz whispered, anxiously fidgeting on the couch.

"We're not fighting, dear. Why don't you go up to your room, okay? I need to have a talk with Papy," Blue said sweetly, setting the cases in his hands on the floor.

Razz looked lost for a moment before nodding and shakily getting up.

"Maybe we can watch a movie later tonight," Blue offered as Razz began his journey up the stairs.

"I-I'd like that," Razz said, smiling still. His eyes looked unfocused.

Stretch watched him go. It wasn't right, the way he just went back to the closet.

Blue sighed, summoning a sharpened bone.

"Papyrus, you really need to stop with the attitude," Blue spoke softly, taking a step towards the taller.

Now Stretch was worried.

Sure, Blue was his brother. But this creature in front of him couldn't possibly be the same brother he had grown up with.

Because this new Blue was dangerous, unhinged, and perfectly capable of killing Stretch should  he choose to.

"Sans, put the weapon away," Stretch warned, standing up.

"First of all, Papyrus, you're not the one in charge here. Second, why don't you sit down? It'll make this easier," Blue snapped.

"Like hell I'm just gonna stand here and take it. Why don't you put it away and we can talk like brothers?" Stretch asked.

"I'm afraid we're beyond that, Papy," Blue said calmly, turning Stretch's soul a deep blue. He slammed his brother on the ground.

Stretch half hoped that Blue would just kill him right there.

At least then he could wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to go up yesterday, but the internet failed me and I had to do it in my mother's workplace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi (or whatever the young folks say these days), the other skeles are done as far as this work goes (at least for now).
> 
> Cream, Comic, and Red aren't directly tied in with Blue, Razz, or Stretch. As for Fell, he no longer has any reason to check on Stretch.
> 
> Our set of narrators is now including Blue because the cast is pretty limited.
> 
> Just so y'all know.
> 
> Irma Update: Good news! My power came back yesterday in the afternoon. School is back in session and no one suffered serious damage. Unfortunately, I won't get to work on this at all next week because I have some important band things coming up.
> 
> Thank you all for being patient with me.

Blue didn't understand why Papyrus made such a fuss out of everything.

Sure, Blue could be pretty picky about certain things, but that was because he had very high standards. Papyrus, on the other hand, had the lowest standards Blue had ever seen.

It didn't make sense for him to be so upset over one thing yet still manage to be lazy and messy.

Granted, that one thing was pretty big.

_Carefully dragging a bone along his brother's jaw. Watching the marrow that seeped out with cold pride._

Blue frowned as he turned the tooth in his hands. Maybe he had been a bit harsh.

It was still sticky and it looked jagged at the base where it had been cut off. Blue wondered if he could reattach it somehow. He probably could if it didn't chip.

He glanced down at the speckles of dust that had flaked off in the process. They made the carpet look dirty. He would have to clean it up before it settled in.

Perhaps he should check on Papyrus and Razz. After all, he still owed them a movie.

He'd do it after cleaning the carpet. Blue didn't want Papyrus to see and get upset.

Blue slipped the tooth into his back pocket and went to the kitchen for cleaning supplies. He opened the cabinet beneath the sink and got some disinfectant and paper towels.

The mess was wiped up quickly and Blue tossed the paper. The green liquid was returned to its place and Blue stared at the stairs.

He refused to admit it to himself, but he felt guilty. He hadn't felt this way before. Not when he'd had to punish Razz, kill Slim, or trick Fell. All those other times he had been able to shrug it off without losing too much sleep.

Maybe it was because he got such a reaction from Papyrus. All those other times Razz had stopped resisting a few days in, Slim was gone in a matter of seconds, and Fell didn't get a chance to talk.

But Papyrus had tried to reason, tried to beg, and he had screamed. Honestly, Blue didn't know he could make such loud noises.

... He never had a reason to before, that was probably it.

It was all fine, though. Blue would make it up to him. He would be extra nice and make soft foods so Papyrus wouldn't have to chew.

Blue smiled, making his way up the stairs and to his now shared bedroom. Oddly enough, he found Razz and Papyrus on the bed instead of in their room. That one was on Blue, however. He had left the door unlocked.

Razz looked up at him in a way that made Blue uncomfortable. He hadn't looked like that since the first couple of days.

He looked scared. That was normal, but this time his expression held a hint of something else. Anger.

_Like that first night when Blue had been playing with him and he had looked terrified but he still fought. Razz still tried to push him away and bite him and scratch him._

"How is he?" Blue asked, pretending not to notice.

"In pain," Razz said shortly.

"I see. Has he said anything?"

"No. He's out c-cold."

"Alright. Want to head downstairs?" Blue offered.

"S-sure," Razz mumbled, glancing down at Papyrus.

Blue didn't like the level of concern his love was showing. He wanted them to keep each other company, but he didn't want Razz to care about Papyrus.

It didn't matter.

Razz loved him. He said so.

"You can just let him sleep there," he said, nodding at his brother.

Razz nodded and gently lay the taller down on the bed (his legs were hanging out a bit, Blue noticed) and left the pillow beneath his head.

Razz stood up and waited for Blue to lead the way.

As it should be.

Blue knew what he was doing.

Even if he wasn't sure about this one thing, he was still confident about his other decisions.

He was doing just fine. He'd make it up to Papyrus.

Blue grinned and led his love downstairs.

For now, he would play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was interesting to write, really.
> 
> I like giving the li'l psycho some character.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck. I started this chapter LAST WEEK. I never got around to finishing it because of all the bs this weel had to offer. Wednesday was my mom's birthday, Tuesday I had an LA exam, and yesterday I had a football game that lasted all day. Today I had a marching competition to go to.
> 
> So, I'm sorry I took a while on this update. Thanks to all of y'all for being patient with me while I try to get a routine going. Because, after good old Irma decided to run through here, I've been working extra hard on school.
> 
> Just like the start of the school year, it's going to take me a while to get a steady rythym started.
> 
> Anyways, I apologize for making you wait.
> 
> (About half of it got deleted because of my crappy connection and I cried for two hours.)

"Once upon a time, there lived a little bunny," Blue began the bedtime story like he did every night. The two of them lying on Blue's bed, the book open between them.

Razz listened attentively as always, watching Blue more than he was watching the book. It was easy to tell that Blue genuinely enjoyed the bedtime story. His eyes lit up in that beautiful way they did when he was happy.

It was fun to watch. He got to dream about them at night.

(You used to get nightmares.)

 "Fluffy Bunny is hiding! Can you find him?" Blue continued reading, his expression changing along with his tone.

(Like he's reading to a toddler.)

Razz had heard this story many, many times and he knew exactly where Fluffy Bunny was on each page. First, behind the counter, then behind the chair, then on top of the shelf, and finally in the bed.

A change every now and then would be nice. But, Razz knew better than to ask. He didn't want to offend Blue. After all, Fluffy Bunny was his favorite book.

Normally, Razz was happy to just sit and listen while Blue read to him. He even felt a little sad when the book was over and he had to go back to his room. Today, however, he was anxious to check on Stretch.

He had been thinking about his roommate throughout the entire movie. Strech had been asleep when they had gone back upstairs. So, using his magic, Blue had moved him to their room. He was probably still asleep because there was no sound coming from behind the closed door.

"There's Fluffy Bunny! On the shelf!"

Razz hoped Stretch would be okay. He wanted to be with someone during the day, even if that someone could be... strange.

 "There he is, in the bed. Fluffy Bunny had fun playing with you," Blue concluded, closing the book. A little brown rabbit watched them on the cover.

Razz managed to smile a little, but he couldn't seem to shut his brain off. He didn't like thinking so much. It was much easier when Blue did all the thinking.

"Well, good night, love," Blue said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Razz responded with a quiet 'good night' before returning to his room.

Stretch was still sleeping. But, he seemed to be a bit more relaxed. Razz took it as a good sign, and lay down to sleep.

It wasn't until a few minutes that he realized Blue hadn't locked the door. Razz carefully pushed it open a bit.

He wasn't going to leave, but a little moonlight would be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad chapter is bad.
> 
> *checks earlier chapters because I forgot what happened*
> 
> My head hurts so badly. I had a soda, icecream, meatloaf, another soda, potatoes, and some chocolate and now my body is numb.
> 
> That's probably a sign that I should pay more attention to what I do.
> 
> Ack. Again, super sorry this took forever and a day.
> 
> Completely unrelated funny story: I started crying because the dude at Boston Market gave my corn instead of macaroni... I'm only partially ashamed.


	20. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short version in end notes

Okay.... so, I currently live in a little town near Fort Lauderdale, but I used to live with my parents, uncle, aunt, brother, and cousins in a house further up north. My uncle, aunt, and little cousin still live there and I found out some pretty bad news today.

Some guys bought the land and are building a hotel right next to where mis tios y primo live. So, they might be staying with us for a while with the construction in process.

Pretty much, this means more delays. Yay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Company baught the land around my uncle's house, might cause some delays.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End my liiiiffeee.
> 
> I just got back from a soccer game (I'm part of the band so I was standing the whole time) and I'm really tired.
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes and if the quality is bad.
> 
> I just really wanted to get a chapter out so I could feel good about myself.

The second Stretch woke up he wanted to go back to sleep.

Even though he knew it was stupid, a part of him wanted to believe that this really was just an insane nightmare. A fever dream that he would wake up from.

He had almost expected to open his eyes in his bed with Slim safely in the next universe with Razz and Blue happily cooking downstairs.

But that wasn't the case. Instead, he woke up to see the ceiling inside Blue's closet. He glanced around and saw Razz sitting by the door, a bit of light seeping in from it.

It was... the door was open. It was  _open_ and the other was just watching it.

"What are you doing? The door's open, run!" Stretch whispered quickly, sitting up. His jaw hurt when he spoke, but he didn't care.

Razz looked at Stretch, confused.

"Why w-would I do that?" He asked, the corners of his mouth twitching up a bit as though Stretch had cracked a joke.

"So you can escape and get help! Don't you want to get away?" Stretch asked, horrified.

"Not... not really. I l-like it here," he said, shrugging a little.

"You like it here?! But, Blue's hurt you, hasn't he? Aren't you scared of him?" Stretch cried, hoping for some confirmation that Razz could at least see that much.

"I-I guess. He hurts me when I'm b-bad. But, he loves me a-and I like it here," Razz insisted.

"If he really loved you he would let you decide whether or not you wanted to stay," the taller muttered, laying down. Razz wasn't moving, Stretch was just wasting his time.

"Sh-shut up! He loves me!" Razz shouted, his eyes going dark.

 "Alright, alright. Whatever you say," Stretch said, holding his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture.

Razz didn't respond, instead choosing to stare out the door.

Stretch resisted the urge to slam his head against the wall as he watched the other sit in front of the way to freedom.

He was tempted to get up, shove Razz out of the way and run until his legs gave out, but he figured Blue would hear him especially if Razz tried to talk him out of it. Honestly, they were lucky Razz's little explosion hadn't awakened Blue.

It felt like the world was just mocking him now, dangling escape inches from his face but not letting him take it.

Whatever.

He no longer cared about what happened to Blue. He didn't even want to humor the idea that the monster in the other room was his sweet little brother.

As far as Stretch was concerned, his brother had died right along with Slim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another game tomorrow so I'll be dead until Friday.
> 
> Anyways, hope this wasn't too rushed and please let me know about any mistakes you find.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last update before the big night!
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't really been doing anything, but I just finished my costume today.
> 
> I hope you all have fun and remember to stay safe out tomorrow!
> 
> Anywayyys, how about a decent update for once? Yayyyyyy!

Blue considered himself to be a generally nice and approachable person. He was someone that could be spoken to and counted on. That was just how it went.

But... the way his own brother was so nervous around him now made him upset. Not really angry, no. He was just... disillusioned. Maybe he wasn't such a nice person after all.

Of course, Alphys still came to him with her problems. So, that meant he was at least still approachable.

Right?

Blue shook his head. He was still approachable and he was definitely still nice!

After all, would a mean person listen to his friends and help them? Would a mean person be so loving to Razz and Papyrus?

... Would a nice person have killed Slim?

_There was a fine powder coating the floor of the shed. He would have to clean it up later. It didn't matter for now, no one would see it. He felt... distant. His soul felt heavy. A small price to pay._

_Feelings can be ignored._

"Stop thinking about that," Blue scolded himself, drying the last dish from lunch.

The others were upstairs probably talking or something. He wouldn't bother them.

Blue put his gloves back on and sat down on the couch. The thought crossed his mind to turn on the television, but he decided against it.

He was tired and really just wanted some time to think.

Well... no. Thinking at all was what started this whole thing.

Just sitting around after Papyrus had left and thinking about how happy he would be if he had some company again.

And then it had escalated from there.

Thoughts became plans and plans became actions.

Did he regret it?

Blue smiled, thinking fondly of all the wonderful times he had had since he carried out his plan.

No.

He didn't regret any of it.

Why would he?

Just because of a few bad things here and there?

Now, that would just be ridiculous!

No one would have made it anywhere without getting their hands a little dirty. And, he made it so far.

Yes. Blue was still a nice person.

Even if his stats didn't say so anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to all of you!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whale hello there!
> 
> I have time to write today! I'm heading upstate for a while and the drive opens up a nice amount of time to do nothing.

Talking with Stretch was like watching one of those movies Blue liked. He knew the words he was saying, but they didn't make sense. He would talk about when they knew each other before and nothing he said sounded like actual language.

"I'm guessing you don't remember how we all met?" Stretch asked, pausing a story about some party.

Razz shook his head. He didn't even know who Stretch was talking about. He knew it was rude to ignore people, but all this talking was giving him a headache.

"Right. So, there's this machine that we all had a version of in our sheds. It's just been sitting there for a while, then we-" Stretch began again, but Razz just tuned out his voice.

The two had been alone for most of the day, Blue only really being present for breakfast and then announcing he was leaving for work. Usually he stopped by during his lunch break even if only for a few minutes.

He's just busy today is all.

"Do you ever w-wonder what Blue does all day?" Razz asked without really thinking.

Oops.

He had forgotten that he was supposed to be listening to Stretch.

"What? Oh, he's probably with Alphys. They do a lot of training with each other," Stretch said with a shrug, not seeming very offended.

"Oh..."

Razz vaguely remembered Blue mentioning training.

Stretch started laughing, though nothing funny had happened.

"Why are you l-laughing?" Razz asked.

"Oh. I just realized how little you know. I must have been talking nonsense to you, huh? I'm sorry," Stretch managed between laughs.

A little snort slipped out. Then another and another. Soon they were both laughing as if the best joke in the whole world had been told.

It was the first time in a long while that Razz had laughed.

(Heh... you're right for once.)

Razz didn't know why he was laughing.

(Ha...)

Maybe it was because of how right Stretch was.

(Hahahaha...)

Or maybe because Stretch was laughing.

(Hahahahahahahahaha!)

Whatever the reason, Razz was happy.

He liked laughing.

(HahahahahaHAHAHAHA!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started a new system to make myself write more. Everytime I finish a chapter I eat a snack. I throw in some lemonade if it's over 1000 words.
> 
> I'm going to have a heart attack, but the writing will be done.
> 
> Yeah... I'm really tired. I'm sorry for the stupid chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks down door* I'M BACK AND WELL RESTED!
> 
> Uggghhh I'm sorry I disappeared for a bit, midterms mean headaches for me so I haven't felt like writing. But! I'm as prepared as I can get and I have time to write at least a little!

Dinner was always, in Stretch's opinion, the most uncomfortable time of the day. It was always... quiet in a sense. Not literally, no. Blue always kept up a lively recount of his day while Razz and himself would listen. But, those meals weren't like the ones they used to have. When there was a conversation going and someone would make a joke and then someone else (usually Fell) would threaten the person joking. Those meals were loud and fun.

These were quiet and tense despite the forced smiles circling the table.

"And then that blasted cat stole my special attack! It was so frustrating!" Blue cried, stabbing his chicken with his fork for added effect.

The other two present flinched just a little. Blue pretended not to notice as he continued his narrative.

 "You should have seen Alphys' face! She was laughing so hard she started crying," Blue exclaimed, grinning.

A part of Stretch wanted to make a comment about that, but one reminder of the situation kept his mouth shut. The other person at the table was... watching him.

He looked like he wanted to say something.

Stretch would ask him later.

"After training I went grocery shopping and guess who I saw at the store. The cat! It's like it was following me!" Blue said, frowning like he was working out the problem in his head.

"Maybe it likes you," Stretch said with a shrug.

"Maybe.... But I wonder how it knew where to go. No way it kept up with me the whole way there!" Blue muttered, ceasing his commentary for the first time that evening.

Stretch didn't bother to say anything else, instead opting to finish his meal as fast as possible.

It wasn't long after that the dishes were washed, the table was cleared, and the leftovers were stored for a "lazy day" (even Blue got tired of cooking every now and then).

 "Alright. What do you feel like doing tonight?  A game? Or maybe a puzzle?" Blue asked, sorting through the box of board games that sat in their living room.

Stretch shrugged, glancing at Razz to see if he would react this time. The other just mumbled a soft "you choose" and continued to fiddle with a loose bit of thread on the worn couch.

"How about a game, then?" Blue suggested, holding up the box for Chutes and Ladders.

"Sure, why not," Stretch said, managing to smile a little.

Blue flashed his best smile and began setting up the board. The spinner was fussed into place and the coins they used as pieces were arranged at the start space.

"Silver, copper, or gold?" Blue asked, gesturing for them to join him on the floor.

Stretch slid off the couch and Razz got up to seat himself next to Blue. The taller tapped the smaller copper coin.

"Okay! I'll be silver. Are you okay with gold, Razz?"

"Yes. I like it," Razz responded automatically. He had seemed distant since dinner. Not that he was the most vocal of the bunch, but he didn't even seem like he was listening.

Blue nodded and flicked the plastic arrow.

The game lasted a lot longer than usual, each of them falling victim to the chute just before the goal. Eventually, Razz was able to spin a three and dodge it. The game ended soon after.

"That was fun!" Blue declared, placing the pieces back in the brightly colored box.

"Sure was," Stretch agreed. At least the game felt more normal than dinner.

Razz nodded, eyes unfocused and a million miles away.

"Oh gosh! It's nearly ten! We should be getting to sleep," Blue cried, hopping to his feet.

Stretch shrugged and stood up, yawning. Razz also stood and waited for Blue to say something more.

Instead, the cyan skeleton started up the stairs. The others followed until everyone was upstairs and ready for bed.

"Good night, Papyrus. Good night, my love," Blue whispered as he closed the door with soft click.

Stretch waited for the rustling of the sheets to stop before speaking.

"Are you okay, man?"

"No. It's too quiet," Razz said, looking as serious as Stretch had ever seen him.

"Oh. Well, I could keep talking until you fall asleep, if you want," he offered, worried.

"No. It's not... outside quiet. It's quiet inside. I don't know what to do," Razz attempted to explain.

The silence that followed was enough to show Stretch didn't understand.

"Do you have that little voice in your head, telling you what to do? Because mine stopped talking and now it's quiet," he managed, giving his friend a hopeful look.

"Your internal voice stppped talking? That's... probably not good," Stretch muttered.

He was very familiar with having a voice in his head telling him things (he had gotten used to tuning it out after the first time he fought the kid), but it had never just shut down.

"Yes. He was always talking and then he just stopped," Razz said, leaning against one of the walls.

"Huh. Well, I'm not sure I can help with that. I can try, though. Just... don't tell Blue, okay? I get the feeling he wouldn't be happy about that," Stretch decided.

Razz nodded and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Papyrus."

"Good night, Sans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some positivity. Anyone have any stories about kittens?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I check on my bs I wonder why people enjoy this.
> 
> Welp, I finally have free time between family dinners and exams to write. And... I genuinely have no idea how much longer this is going to go.
> 
> The initial goal was to have it dead and buried by 2018, but here we are.

Remorse, guilt,  ~~common decency~~  and all the like had never been a problem to Blue before. Ever. At first because because he had nothing to feel sorry for (He still didn't). And then because it was all for such a  _good reason._ The ends justified the means. If he had to do a little damage to keep Razz and Papyrus and himself all happy, was it even really damage?

No. Of course not.

But, for one reason or another he had been feeling these feelings whenever he saw either his brother or Razz.

And then there was the whole matter with Alphys acting strangely around him because he was finally showing a backbone during training and she was acting like it was a bad thing. ~~Almost like she had checked him. Like she knew what he had done.~~  Sure, she had always treated him as though he were years younger and made of glass, but this was insulting. Was it really so strange for him to have toughened up a little?

He scowled, nearly slamming the door behind him.

"I'm home," Blue called, achieving something like cheer, but not quite there.

He removed his boots, fixed his smile and started up the stairs. What he needed was a good game or maybe a movie and some time with Razz. That would lift his spirits.

Spirits.... There was definitely a joke in there somewhere. He would have to ask Papyrus later.

He opened the door to his room and went straight for the closet, unlocking the door and swinging it open.

"Shit!" Papyrus cried, falling backwards and smacking his skull on the floor.

"Papyrus! What have I said about sitting in front of the door? And don't swear!" Blue scolded, frowning down at his brother.

"Sorry, bro. Just an instinct," his brother said, expression twisting into something Blue wasn't sure he liked.

"The swearing or the sitting?" Blue asked.

"Errr... both?" Papyrus said, seemingly doubting his own answer.

"Well, you ought to lose those instincts, brother," he suggested, keeping his tone decidedly neutral. He didn't like the face his brother was making.

"Yeah. I should do that, shouldn't I?" Papyrus agreed, eyes anxiously darting around.

Blue nodded, but didn't say anything else. The three of them stood or sat in silence for what felt like hours.

"So... do you need something, bro?" Papyrus asked, breaking the crushing quiet.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Razz, could you come with me downstairs?" Blue asked, injecting as much sweetness into his voice as he could manage.

Oh.... That face wouldn't do at all. What was going on with them? They had never acted like this before. Honestly, he tried so hard to keep from setting one of them off and the pair were still so... so anxious around him.

Without even really intending for them to, his fists had curled up so tightly they made a popping sound. Which only served to make the monsters in the closet look even more nervous.

Blue clenched his jaw and forced his hands to relax. Getting upset wouldn't fix anything.

He was just wound up from the day. It hadn't been a great one. That's all.

He just needed some time to get his head together.

"On second thought. I'll be downstairs. Dinner will be ready in a few," he said, careful not to sound angry.

The others nodded and he closed the door again, not bothering to lock it since he was home.

He wasn't terribly concerned about the window. Sure, Razz knew how to stick a landing after jumping through one, but he didn't want to leave. And Papyrus hadn't mastered the fine art of leaping through windows and maintaining balance while doing so.

So, the door was the only thing he locked.

Hell, Blue even stopped locking up Razz because he just... didn't want to go. He liked being with Blue as he had said time and time again.

By the time Blue was done with his train of thought, his feet had automatically taken him to the kitchen.

"Okay... what to cook, what to cook," he mumbled, looking through the cabinets for some inspiration.

He came up with nothing.

Whatever. There was still plenty of food left over from the previous night.

Blue opened the refrigerator and grabbed the first container he saw. Unsurprisingly, it was housing salsa. He pulled out a few more covered bowls and a glass container. They could make tacos with this.

He opened the container holding the meat and slid it into the oven. But, he didn't turn it on. He just didn't feel like doing anything. Even something as simple as turning on the oven was too... something.

And then he was up and walking and climbing. He didn't even fully realize that he had the closet door open until he was stepping in and grabbing Razz and dragging his love out and into his room. He slammed the door and locked it, hearing his brother's muffled cries from the other side.

What a shame.

He lifted his lover with his magic and took them downstairs and onto the couch.

He was vaguely aware of the terror in the face of the monster beneath him.

A part of him knew the cheese he had left out would go bad if he didn't put it away.

But Blue was mostly aware that he couldn't care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent days figuring out a way to work with this chapter.
> 
> Also I tried a thing called multitasking while writing. It... didn't work?
> 
> I'm not feeling great about this chapter, honestly.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm... I've written and tagged myself into a corner and I have no idea how to proceed without shattering the limits I set for myself.
> 
> So have a chapter on Stretch before what will probably result in a tag change??
> 
> It's hella short though. But. It's something?

Stretch didn't know how long he had run into the door, picked at the hinges, and pounded on the barricade before finally sitting down and giving up. The door wouldn't be going down any time soon and he was just wasting his energy. He sat as far back in the tiny room as he could, blocking out the outside world. (He couldn't hear screaming, he couldn't,  _he couldn't_.)

He didn't even know why he was so worked up. It wasn't him downstairs being....

Oh stars.

With a fresh wave of panic, Stretch stood and began kicking the door as hard as he could. He needed to get out. He needed to help. He needed to do something other than sit in the closet like a child hiding from their parents.

At one point he had just punched the door repeatedly until his hands were busted and he couldn't stand to even tap the wall of wood. And still the door stood, mocking him with its smooth surface. He hadn't even dented it. He hadn't left a single mark.

It was hopeless. He was stuck until Blue chose to let him out. He couldn't help Razz and he couldn't help himself.

It was hopeless.

"Deep breaths, come on. It'll all be okay. You can figure this out," Stretch said, repeating those three sentences over and over. It was something else to listen to. Something that didn't send shivers up his spine.

He was feeling rather chilled to the bone.

The situation was rattling.

Stretch chuckled. He could work with this. 

He spent the rest of the night spewing puns and doing everything in his power not to hear the two skeletons downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was more of a filler than anything else.
> 
> I'll try to work something out with the next chapter, but keep an eye on the tags just in case.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I... am not sure about this chapter? I'm still trying really hard to keep this "family friendly" (as much as it can be anyways) but... er, I really don't know.
> 
> Let me know if I gotta dial back a couple digits, k?
> 
> I want everyone to be comfortable reading this.

Razz wasn't used to this level of fear. He had become accustomed to a constant buzz of anxiety and even little spikes of fear when Blue looked like he was about to snap. But this?

This was all too much. His soul was pounding so hard he could hear it, the beat echoing through his skull while his body did as it pleased. He could feel his legs kicking and his arms jolting without him wanting them to. He could hear Blue's voice from far away telling him to stop moving.

He refused.

His spine was sinking deeper into the cloth beneath, the magical pressure on his soul intensifying. He felt hands tighten around his wrists and something pressing into his knee.

It was all dark, so, so dark. When had he closed his eyes? Had he even closed them?

Again, he heard Blue telling him to stop, to give up, to hold still.

Razz began shaking his head, whipping it from side to side as fast as he could.

He wasn't going to stop, not this time. Not with the heavy sense of wrong all over Blue.

_Snap._

For a brief moment, he couldn't feel anything. He just listened to his soul and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling above him.

And then the pain kicked in.

He could feel hot bolts of pain shooting up his arm from his wrist. He glanced at it and saw a splintered mess of bones, splayed awkwardly on the couch.

He shrieked at the sight, his fear returning ten-fold.

"Shhh. No need for that. I can fix it later," Blue whispered, reaching out to touch his face.

Razz bit him. As hard as he could, sinking his teeth in as far as they would go.

That was a mistake.

The pressure on his knee increased until Razz was sure his leg would snap off. He released Blue's hand, hoping that would spare his limb.

"You have a lot of nerve doing that," Blue growled, eyes dark.

Razz was shaking so much his bones were audibly clacking.

What had he been thinking? If he had just done as he was told, done what he was supposed to do, he would have had a decent chance of making it out okay.

And now his chance was completely blown. Blue was angry with him and he couldn't use magic and he didn't even have both his hands at his disposal anymore.

He was so, so royally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna leave it there for now and wait for the green light before continuing.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy. It's been a while since I even worked up the nerve to open this doc. So, I've given it a (probably excessive, tbh) good amount of time for anyone to call out the previous. However! Same rules apply. If you have a problem with the content, just let me know.

Blue was livid.

This was all so tiring. He had thought that Papyrus would be the only problematic one because Razz had been doing so well. But now, he could see that he was clearly wrong. What should have been a very simple task of relieving his frustration was having the opposite effect. Honestly, he couldn't even have one evening without another problem!

"Come on, dear. I thought you were better than this," Blue muttered, grimacing as he looked at his hand. There was a ragged tear through his gloves where Razz had bit him.

Just the thought made a fresh wave of anger surge through Blue's soul and he pressed his knee just a little bit harder into his lover's. He heard a sharp breath beneath him as he did so.

Razz's eyes were hollow and he was crying. That much was a small victory. Blue hadn't been able to get that reaction out of the other since a few days before he had killed Slim. His partner had been a bit dull since then, compliant, but very boring.

This was something Blue had missed, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. Or maybe that was just the stats talking. He couldn't tell.

A smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, Blue pushed his leg down just a bit more. He could feel Razz's bone bending in the wrong direction. All it would take to snap it would be a fraction of more force.

Razz had figured that out as well, apparently. He was impossibly still, eyes lit once more and focussing on Blue.

"You don't have to be so scared, Razzy. I won't do anything irreversible," Blue said calmly, petting Razz's skull.

"Do you promise?" Razz asked, voice shaking.

"Of course, love," Blue affirmed, lifting the weight from Razz's knee cap only to immediately slam back into it.

 Razz shrieked and resumed his struggles. Blue let him tire himself out before shifting to get a proper look at the damage.

"Relax, darling. It's not so bad. Just a crack," Blue soothed Razz, stroking his arm.

"You promised," Razz whispered, looking heartbroken.

"I'll fix it tomorrow, okay?" Blue promised, pressing a kiss onto the bottom of Razz's jaw. 

Razz nodded.

Oh, don't start this again. Blue had just started getting reactions again.

"If you even think about biting me again, I'll breal the whole thing off," Blue growled, anger reignited.

Razz nodded again. Blue could feel him trembling.

"What do you say we just sleep down here for tonight?" Blue offered, a smile easing into existence. He pushed any ill feelings to the back of his mind. That was enough excitement for one day.

Again, his love nodded. Blue smiled, kissing him one more time before sinking down on top of him and closing his eyes.

He pretended that he wasn't touching the crack in his partner's patella. He pretended that he didn't notice the other silently sobbing beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably ended up on a watch list because of this chapter. My search history is so hecking weird.
> 
> I also learned that Razz is lucky he doesn't have ligaments to tear.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! This chapter is hella calmer than the last two.

By the time Blue had opened the door in the morning for breakfast Stretch had managed to calm himself and even get a bit of sleep (though that was mostly due to exhaustion).

 "Good morning, Papyrus!" Blue greeted him with the same cheerful smile he always wore.

"Morning," Stretch mumbled half-heartedly. He really wasn't in the mood to see his brother.

"How did you sleep? I hope Razz and I didn't keep you up," Blue said as he gestured for the other to follow him downstairs.

Stretch tensed. He did not want to think about the previous night. He didn't even want to consider what could possibly have been happening to Razz while he had been locked upstairs.

"Where is Razz?" Stretch asked, glancing around. He hadn't even noticed the other's absence. Not that he had much of a presence these days anyways.

"He's resting and won't be eating with us," Blue explained simply.

The two walked into the kitchen and sat at the table where two bowls of cereal had been set out along with a plate of cut fruit. Blue clearly hadn't been in a cooking mood.

"Is he okay?" Stretch asked, worried for his friend.

"Yes. He'll be fine. He's just tired is all," Blue said, beginning to pick at his meal.

The brothers ate in silence, each too absorbed in his thoughts to pay attention to the other. When they finished Blue returned Stretch to the closet and the locked him in once again.

 The day passed by at a snail's pace with no one to talk to. Stretch was starting to see how Razz could've lost it if this was the norm for however long he had been trapped. He had done about every conceivable thing there was to do in the closet, from drumming on the floor to estimating the size of the door, and he doubted more than a few hours had passed.

At long last Blue came back and they went downstairs for lunch. Razz was already seated at the table, looking more nervous than usual.

"Hey, Razz," Stretch said casually, checking over the other as discretely as possible. He slid into the chair across from Razz and leaned back, trying to catch his eye.

"Hi," Razz mumbled, not even looking up from the table which he seemed to have taken an interest in.

Blue had made his way to the refrigerator and asked them what they wanted to eat after rattling off a list of options.

"Whatever you want to have," Stretch said, preoccupied with his attempts to get Razz's attention.

Blue went quiet and turned to look at the skeletons seated at the table, his smile strained.

"I asked what you wanted to eat. I'm expecting an answer, Papyrus. Give me one," Blue growled, eyes flickering between stars and emptiness.

"Uh... t-tacos?" Stretch stuttered, inching slightly away from his brother.

"Okay! What about you, dear?" Blue chirped, eyes returning to their usual shape.

"Tacos are f-fine," Razz whispered, still not looking up.

Blue nodded and pulled out the necessary ingredients.

The meal was tense. At one point everyone had given up trying to eat or be normal about the situation. Even Blue stopped mid sentence in a story about a day at work. Lunch progressed in silence.

Afterwards, Stretch returned to the closet and Razz stayed downstairs for whatever reason Blue had.

Time crawled as Stretch sat alone in the closet until dinner which went just as well as lunch had. This time, however, he couldn't even coax a greeting out of Razz.

After another silent meal, Stretch returned upstairs and Razz remained downstairs.

Blue never came back up.

Anxiety bubbled in Stretch's soul as he waited for the screams to start. He refused to sleep until he knew what was happening below, even if knowing wouldn't do anything.

But, the sounds never started.

Finally, after hours of lying around and waiting, Stretch finally fell asleep to wonderful, wonderful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I've lost my ability to write at a decent time of day apparently


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took waaayyy too long. My apologies. My band has a performance booked at Disney and we've been going crazy with preparations, this hasn't left me a lot of free time for writing.
> 
> Also I'm breaking my usual rotation and doing Blue for this chapter.

There was a time when Blue would have been horrified by the utter lack life in his brother's eyes. There was a time when he would have panicked upon seeing the defeated look on his lover's face. But those times had passed and what would have been worry was mostly just annoyance. This wasn't what he had been aiming for when all the madness began. He had only been looking to- to....

He hadn't intended on hurting anyone (that was lie, and he knew it), much less killing anyone. But no one understood what he was doing and they made everything so difficult. This would be so much easier for everyone if they would just understand.

Blue winced. He hadn't noticed how tightly he had been clenching the glass of water in his hand. The cup was cracked, water dripping down the side.

Heaving a sigh, he downed the water and tossed the cup into the garbage.

He needed to check on Papyrus and Razz. Both weren't doing quite so well and the last thing he needed at the moment was  ~~more~~ dust on his floor.

The skeleton made his way outside, shaking water off his bare hands. He would check on Razz first and then Papyrus. He unlocked the door and closed it behind him. It was a bit chilly despite the bright sunshine filtering through the clouds. He might need to bring Razz back inside soon.

He went around the side of the house and smiled when he saw Razz leaning against the wall behind him.

"Good afternoon, darling," Blue greeted, seating himself a few feet away from Razz.

"Hello," his love replied, glancing at him briefly before fixing his gaze to the ground.

"How have you been doing, dear?" Blue asked, noting every little movement the other made.

"It's cold out h-here," he said softly, keeping his eyes adverted.

"I noticed. I'll bring you a blanket next time, okay?" Blue offered.

Razz nodded and gave Blue a weak smile.

They sat in silence for a while, the only sound was the quiet rattling of the chains Blue had once again locked around Razz's wrists. Or rather, wrist. Blue didn't want to damage the broken one anymore than it already was.

"You know why I'm doing this, right?" Blue asked.

"Because you love me," Razz said, knowing the answer.

"Yes. Because I love you and I want to keep you safe," Blue affirmed, nodding.

Again, they sat quietly. It really was cold outside. Blue would bring Razz a blanket after he finished checking on Papyrus.

Blue stood, bid farewell to Razz and returned to the comfort of the indoors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than I would have liked. As soon as I wrap up that concert I'll begin work on the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter took a little longer than anticipated, but I will be having a bit more time to work now. Also I finally got into comp band and now have rehearsals for twelve hours each week. It shouldn't matter all that much because I'll still have some free time, but we'll see.

Stretch was going to lose his mind, he was sure of it. He didn't know when he had started to figure it out, all he knew was that at some point he had realized something was up. It wasn't necessarily surprising, he had the fear of this happening since he first woke up in the closet. It was an eventuality.

But now it felt so real and... he was scared. He didn't want to go crazy. He didn't want to end up like Razz, forgetting everyone he loved except his maniac of a brother.

The door opened as if Blue was summoned by the thought of him.

"Good morning, brother. Or... it's afternoon now, isn't it?" Blue chirped, eyes as bright as ever.

"Hey. When's Razz coming back?" Stretch greeted him with the usual question. When he had come to the conclusion that he was going to go off the edge he had also thought of the reason. He was alone. He had been alone for hours on end and he couldn't take it.

"He'll be back soon, don't worry about him. I'm not here to talk about him anyways. How are you feeling?" Blue asked, dodging the question as usual.

"I'm... I'm okay. A little bored, I guess," Stretch said, afraid to tell his brother the truth.

"Oh, I can see if I can find another poster for here. Or maybe some Gyftmas lights!" Blue suggested, breaking into a genuine smile.

"That'd be nice," Stretch agreed. Gyftmas lights would be a nice change in scenery.

...They could start fires too. He could burn the house down with them. He could kill Blue with them.

"I'll see if I can get them next time I go shopping!" Blue said, waving goodbye and leaving again.

Stretch sighed, leaning back against the wall. No matter how much he hated his brother it still hurt when he left. Not because Blue was leaving, but because his only source of conversation was leaving. He couldn't do this for much longer, not alone.

The hours melted together as he lay on the floor, muttering reassurances to himself. He told himself anything to feel better. That he would be out soon, that he would see the others again and maybe go to the park. Or the beach. Stars, he missed the beach. The scent of the ocean on the breeze, the hot sand meeting the freezing water, the ice cream places near by.... Maybe he could convince Blue to take them sometime.

Stretch glanced up at the poster still taped to the wall. Was that what the beach they usually went to looked like? Maybe.

How were the others doing? How was Fell holding up? Did he miss Stretch? Did he find someone else?

Was he... looking for him?

Stretch closed his eyes and shut down that train of thought.  ~~Because he knew the answer: no.~~ Best to think of something else.

What time was it?

Blue had said afternoon. How many hours had passed? Maybe... three? More? It felt like forever. Was lunch soon? Or was Blue working today? He hoped lunch would be soon so he could walk even if it was just for a bit.

God, he was bored.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a full week off of rehearsal. I have a new goal since my previous one obviously failed. I'll try to keep this to a maximum of 50 chapters. Or, at the very least, not let this run another freaking year.
> 
> Also, I have an "actual" job now, so I have a bit less free time.

Razz absolutely hated the outside. It was cold and just awful. At least Blue still came to visit him, but he would only stay for a few minutes before leaving again. The first few days Razz had tried to apologize to Blue for fighting, but Blue clearly wasn't interested in his apology. It wasn't that being alone was something new, that part didn't bother him so much. The problem with the outside was that Razz was alone with the feeling of guilt that he had done something deserving of being left outside. He hadn't been alone since the first day and the first day was... not pleasant. He didn't like thinking about that one.

There was one redeemable aspect of the outdoors, though, and that was the view. His room was safe, yes, but it was small and nothing about it ever changed. The outside, on the other hand, always had something new about it. A bird or squirrel one day, a butterfly the next, and the clouds were always changing shape. It had been worrying at first, new was almost always a problem, but he had gotten used to the changes.

Still, Razz wanted to go back inside and know that Blue wasn't mad anymore. Only seeing him a few hours a day and getting no real conversation from him was maddening. All he wanted was a bit of reassurance, was that too much to ask?

Razz leaned back, hitting his head against the wall of the house. His hand automatically went to pull at the grass he was sitting on, he had shredded most of it already.

Blue had been mad before. He had yelled and snapped and hit things, but he had never been so distant. Razz honestly wasn't sure which one he preferred. At least this didn't hurt.

Razz shook his head and turned his thoughts to dust. It didn't matter which he preferred. It wasn't his choice.

The clouds were drifting lazily in the sky, inching their way along. There was no urgency to them, no worries. They just... were.

Such deplorable behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. Also, happy year and a day anniversary.


	33. Hiatus

Oh gee, here we go. I really wanted to avoid this, but I'm going to be putting this work on hiatus for a few different reasons. The first is that I have a few plot related things I need to work out before I can continue. The second is that I've been hit in the face with new project after new project and I can't control myself so... yeah. And lastly because my job and comp band have been eating my time and causing some health problems for me. Fortunately, the season ends in December.

I do fully intend to see this through to the end, but I need some time first.

-Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing listening to edgy songs and I ended with "Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head". So... welcome to my writing process.
> 
> Also, Ollie, dear. If you find this, let me know if the timeline is off because I'm not super confident about it. Mkay?


End file.
